


Where Love Grows

by ladylestrange87



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, Romance, Valkubus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylestrange87/pseuds/ladylestrange87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo does something special for Tamsin.  Pre-established relationship kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Love Grows

“I don’t know why they don’t just admit they have feelings for each other and stop all of the craziness said Kenzi nursing a beer. You can see the way they feel all over each other’s face. It’s almost too sweet to be around. They are going to give me diabetes if they don’t tone it down.”  
“I get the feeling that Tamsin is not usually one to be forward with her feelings and I think Bo is afraid that she might mess things up if she moves too quickly. I think that Bo may be planning something big soon though. She also wants to keep things moving slow to spare Lauren’s feelings I think” said Trick.  
“If Bo thinks that Tamsin only wants her around for fun than I think she is forgetting about how Tamsin put her life on the line for her. She would have died for her. If Bo doesn’t see that, then her signals must be jammed. She can read whether someone is in the mood from a mile away but a girl falls at her feet and she doesn’t see a thing. They can’t keep their hands off each other. It can get pretty hard to sleep around there when Tamsin is over.”  
Trick and Kenzi did not have time to finish their conversation because they saw Bo walking to the bar. Bo sat down and smiled at the both of them.  
“Why do you two look so guilty?” said Bo narrowing her eyes.  
“We were just wondering how the luscious TamTam is” said Kenzi with a smirk.  
“Well she might be a little sore but she will be okay” grinned Bo.  
“Eww, sorry I asked” said Kenzi wrinkling her nose.  
“I do have a surprise for her, tonight though. I think I might love her Kenz”  
“So you are going to tell her how you feel, right?”   
“Let’s just say that is kind of on the agenda.”   
“Thank God. It’s getting hard to be around you two.”  
“I have been working with some of the people in the Ash’s lab. I have been working on it for a while and I really hope that she likes her surprise.”  
“I’m sure that she will love it BoBo.”  
“I’m really nervous.”  
“You can bring any guy or girl to your bed with a look and this makes you nervous?” said Kenzi with a look of disbelief.  
“You’re right. It’ll be great. I’m going to go get ready because I told Tamsin to be over around eight tonight. See you in a bit, Kenz” said Bo getting up and heading toward the door.

 

Bo got back to the house and rushed to get everything together for tonight. Her bedroom had been set with candles and she had put on some of her favorite sheets on the bed. Everything had to be perfect. Her thoughts wondered to Tamsin and her stomach did a flip. She had never been this nervous thinking about someone before. Tamsin was different. She made her feel more powerful and weaker all at the same time. Kenzi came in and flopped down on the bed.  
“Thought you might be able to use some help picking out something to wear for tonight.”  
“That would be great, Kenz, what do you think of this one?” said Bo holding up a red top over her leather pants. I was cut low and looked like it would hug all the right places.  
“Well, if I was into girls, I couldn’t resist you in that.”  
They heard a knock on the door.  
“Kenz, get the door. That must be her. I’ll be down in a minute.”  
Kenzi opened the door to see a stunning blonde standing behind it.   
“Wow, you really look like a girl” said Kenzi.  
“Was that a compliment? Thanks” said Tamsin coming inside.  
“Bo will be down in a minute.” Just as the words were spoken Tamsin saw Bo walking down the stairs and her jaw almost hit the floor.  
“You look beautiful” said Tamsin walking over to her.  
“So do you” said Bo taking in Tamsin’s outfit. She was wearing her tight fitting jeans a black top. The top was a lot like the one that she had worn to the dark fae bar she had taken Bo to.  
“So where are we going?” said Tamsin looking at Bo.  
“It’s a surprise” said Bo giving her a full grin.  
“Should I be worried?” Tamsin said taking in the mischievous look in Bo eyes.  
Bo walked Tamsin to the door and Kenzi gave Bo a thumbs up before she walked out the door.   
“So what’s with the whole cloak and dagger routine?” said Tamsin taking one of Bo’s hands.  
“You’ll see” said Bo grinning again. Bo walked Tamsin to the edge of a wooded area.  
“We are almost there” said Bo.  
“We’re going into the woods at night. I thought we would be indoors” said Tamsin   
“You are not scared of the dark are you detective?” said Bo in a mocking tone.  
“Not on your life, succubus” said Tamsin in a tone heavy with sarcasm.   
Bo took Tamsin’s hand and led her down into a heavy wooded area and down a path. She watched Tamsin’s face as she led her deeper. The moon was bright tonight and Bo loves the way the moon’s rays played on Tamsin’s golden locks and beautiful eyes. She wished she could live in this moment forever. Tamsin grinned as she saw Bo looking at her.  
“What?” she asked  
“I have never seen anything more beautiful” said Bo  
Tamsin didn’t know how to respond so she just held Bo’s hand tighter.  
Bo moved some brush out of the way and Tamsin saw a strange glow in the distance.   
“What’s that?” asked Tamsin   
“That is what we are out here for” said Bo moving Tamsin closer to the glow. They came to a clearing and Tamsin saw what was creating the glow. Her heart stopped as she saw that what was glowing was a beautiful plant. It was not just any plant but I was a group of flowers. They were shaped like hearts and were putting off a warm blue glow.  
“How?” asked Tamsin in a breathless tone.   
“Well, it’s been a little project for me. I worked with some of the people in the lab to create a unique fae flower. Trick helped me pick some regular and fae plants, and the lab helped me create this” said Bo gesturing toward the flowers. “Come here, I want to show you something”  
Tamsin walked over to Bo and Bo laid her hand on one of the blooms. Tamsin felt Bo’s power travel through her hand and down to the little bloom. As she did, the glow became brighter.   
“That is what you do to me, Tamsin. I glow brighter with you in my life. You have my heart if you want it” said Bo plucking one of the heart shaped blooms and handing it to Tamsin.   
Tamsin felt her throat close up as she took the bloom from Bo. She could feel tears start to form in her eyes.  
“You did all this for me? Why?”  
“You say I suck at reading people. I love you, Tamsin and I want to you be my girlfriend”, said Bo smiling at Tamsin.  
Tamsin put the bloom to her nose to smell the blossom. It smelled like honeysuckle.  
“It even smells like my favorite scent,” said Tamsin.  
“So do you like it?” Bo said rising an eyebrow.  
Tamsin almost jumped into Bo’s arms and kissed her hard. Bo could feel the passion behind the kiss and it was almost blinding. Tamsin’s tongue danced around Bo’s and Bo gave a slight moan. Bo reluctantly broke the kiss and looked into Tamsin’s eyes.  
“So I guess that’s a yes?”   
“I don’t know how much clearer I could be, Succubus. Now can we go back to your place for a while? I seem to be getting a little chilly.” Tamsin was not really cold but knew it would not only get Bo to wrap her arms around her on the way home but also get them home quicker. Bo didn’t disappoint. Her arms wrapped around Tamsin’s waist as they started back to the house. 

Bo could not get the door open fast enough as they both stumbled through it wrapped around each other. The house was already dark. Kenzi must have already gone to bed. Bo and Tamsin were already pulling at each other’s clothes. The shoes and jackets were already on the floor and Bo had Tamsin against the nearest wall. Tamsin gasped as Bo’s hands traveled up her shirt and ran across her stomach. She felt Bo give her a little persuasion as her hands traveled up to her bra. She unclasped it, but Tamsin’s shirt was in the way of it coming completely off. Bo slowly pulled both Tamsin’s top and bra off in one movement. This left Tamsin’s upper body bare before her.   
“That’s better” said Bo running her month over the newly exposed playground.   
Tamsin was moaning under Bo soft kisses and Bo wanted to hear more. She took Tamsin by surprise as she dropped to her knees and pulled Tamsin’s jeans down. Bo kissed and licked Tamsin’s thighs as she worked her way over to her hot center. Tamsin’s underwear disappeared faster than her pants and she felt Bo’s breath on her core. Bo’s kissed the top of Tamsin’s mound and Tamsin’s knees began to buckle under her.  
“I think we might want to move you upstairs because I don’t know if your knees can hold up through what I want to do to you” she Bo with a grin.  
The two lost no time running up the stairs and leaving Tamsin’s clothes on the ground. Tamsin pulled Bo into another kiss when they got into the bedroom and pulled her toward the bed.  
“Wait” said Bo pulling away for a second. “I want this to be perfect. It’s our first night together as an official couple.” Bo ran around the room lighting all the candles that she had laid out earlier that evening. When she was finished the room had a warm soft glow. She looked at Tamsin sitting on the bed and almost forgot to breathe. She was gorgeous. She watched with wonder as the candle light played across her body.  
Tamsin saw Bo’s eyes light up when she looked at her and she beckoned her over to the bed with a finger.   
“You are still dressed. I’m afraid that just won’t do. I think I can help you with that if you want” said Tamsin with a devious grin. She pulled Bo’s top over her head and threw it to the floor. Her hands formed patterns on Bo’s naked stomach as she undid her bra. She pulled Bo back on top of her on the bed where she could take one of Bo’s nipples in her mouth. Tamsin’s hands worked with the button on Bo’s jeans and she began to wiggle them down Bo’s legs. Bo kicked the offending clothes to the ground. Tamsin noticed that Bo wasn’t wearing any underwear.  
“Expecting to get lucky” asked Tamsin looking up at Bo.  
“With you, I’m always looking to get lucky.”   
Tamsin grinned as Bo went back to kissing her all over. She kissed and sucked on her neck leaving the Valkyrie panting. Bo’s hands began to trace their own path down the length of Tamsin’s body.   
“I want you, Bo. I need you” whispered Tamsin with a husky voice.  
“I love you Tamsin” Bo said working toward Tamsin’s core. Her tongue soon found her mark and Tamsin almost screamed as she felt Bo’s tongue flick across her clit. Bo slowly pushed two fingers inside of Tamsin and she writhed underneath her touch. She pushed her fingers in and out as her tongue continued to explore her sensitive area.   
Bo didn’t take her fingers from Tamsin but moved in to kiss her. Tamsin took the opportunity to slide her fingers into Bo.  
“I want you to come for me, Tamsin” said Bo still pushing in and out of Tamsin. This was enough to push Tamsin over the edge and she felt herself contact around Bo. Bo continued to push into her as she rode out her orgasm. Tamsin was sure that Bo was doing something to increase the length of her pleasure but mind was a fog. Tamsin fell into a second orgasm before the first had ended. The waves of pleasure that came over her were unlike any before. It was not just lust she felt for the woman on top of her but something deeper. It was new to her. She came down from her high and looked into Bo’s eyes.  
“What did I do to deserve you?” Asked Tamsin.  
“I think I should be asking that question” said Bo kissing her. I hope you are not tried yet, my little Valkyrie because we are just getting started.  
Bo’s eyes glowed blue and Tamsin watched as their shadows moved together in a century’s old dance that she was truly experiencing for the first time.


End file.
